kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Class classification All of ship class codes on the list are based on USN Hull Classification Codes or modifications thereof. Note: * Terms "Kūbo" (空母) is a shorthand for "Kōkū bokan" (航空母艦), which means "Aircraft Carrier". * In-game, the cards & encyclopedia have the ship class English Name, but some are rendered differently from above. ** "Aircraft Carrying Submarine" instead of "Submarine Aircraft Carrier" ** "Aircraft Cruiser" instead of "Aviation Cruiser" ** "Seaplane Carrier" instead of "Seaplane Tender" ** "Aircraft Carrier" instead of "Standard Aircraft Carrier" ** "Aircraft Carrier" instead of "Armored Aircraft Carrier" ** "Battleship" instead of "Fast Battleship" * There are no USN hull classification codes for: ** Submarine Aircraft Carriers ** Training Cruisers ** Torpedo Cruisers ** Aviation Cruisers ** Armored Carriers *** KanColle-fans keep using CVB, which was for the largest aircraft carriers, such as Shinano. ** Fast Battleships ** Aviation Battleships ** Landing Craft Carriers (Amphibious Assault Ship) General API link Method to play the game without having to access the official DMM website. Crossing the T Classic naval strategy in which a line of warships cross in front of a line formation of enemy ships, allowing the crossing line to bring all their guns to bear while receiving fire from only the forward guns of the enemy. Gameplay wise, when your fleet crosses the enemy fleet(T Advantage/"Green T"), BOTH sides (counter-intuitively) gain a significant increase in damage dealt. When the opponent crosses your fleet(T Disadvantage/"Red T"), BOTH sides gain a significant damage decrease. Docking Allow your damaged ships to be repaired to full health. The repair, also known as "bath" requires steel and fuel, and will take "some" time to complete. You can use the Instant repair item/Bucket (高速修復材) to instantly complete the repair. Expedition This is where you send your fleets to complete expeditions, in exchange for resources and certain items. For some ships and items, the only way to obtain them is by doing expedition. None of the expeditions involve combat, so you won't have to worry about losing any of your ships. You will, however, need to resupply their fuel tanks once the expedition is finished. Also, it is one of the main sources of income. Food supply ship Mamiya Removes any fatigue on your fleet. If you don't use it, it could function as a fatigue indicator, as it informs you of when a girl in your fleet has fatigue, even without the orange fatigue indication. See here for the Wikipedia entry. Irako also have similar function, while being more powerful. Modernization Process of using unused ships to increase stats (Firepower, AA, Torpedo, Armor) of a single ship. Also known as Merging. Naval Exercise PVP-like battle with no risk of repair and sinking, and only costs the player fuel, ammo and bauxite. Opponent teams update in real-time, but there is no simultaneous play. *New opponent list refreshed at 03:00 and 15:00 JST Phases of Battle *Day Battle *#Reconnaissance (Stat boost, avoid being T-crossed if using Saiun) *#Initial airstrike (opening bombing, air superiority) *#Support fleet attack *#Opening/initial torpedo strike (see Type A Ko-hyoteki (甲標的甲型)) *#Shelling/artillery phase (regular airstrike also happens here) *#Closing torpedo salvo *Night Battle Remodel Often confused with Modernization, will usually result in *ship name*-Kai (改). also known as Upgrading. Fatigue Orange/sad faces are displayed next to the ship icon if they are too fatigued. Rest them for 15 minutes or so if it happens. Fatigue will reduce by 3 every 3 minutes. Fatigued ships will have lower accuracy and evasion. If your ships are still fatigued upon returning from expedition, your expedition will end up failing even with all other criteria fulfilled. Sparkle The polar opposite of Fatigue. If one or more of your ships sparkle, they will gain evasion boost during sortie. The evasion boost stats are not shown in your ship stats directly. Or, if you choose to send a sparkling ship on an expedition, it will have a chance for 150% resource gain and a higher likelihood of returning with a special item (note that this requires the entire fleet to be consisting of sparkling ships). 'Medal' Medal(勲章), is a multi-purpose item that can be used to exchange for a small amount of resources or a remodel blueprint(改装設計図). *1 medal can be used to exchange for x300, x300, x300, x300 and x2. * 1 medal can also be used to exchange for Improvement Materials x4. *4 medals are needed to exchange for 1 x remodel blueprint '''which is used to remodel certain ships. Medals can be obtained by clearing certain maps. You can find the amount of medals owned by accessing the Item page(アイテム) at the top menu bar of the main screen. Remodel blueprint is needed to remodel certain ships. Tracer-fire effect This occurs when a ship fires any equipped machine guns to defend itself, reducing incoming damage from enemy bombers. Your flagship will always do this by default, even without any anti-air stat. Subcheeseing Using submarine fleet to clear maps that enemy do not have strong anti-submarine stats. Equipment Color-coded Aircraft * Red Plane: Carrier-based Dive Bomber * Blue Plane: Carrier-based Torpedo Bomber * Green Plane: Carrier-based Fighter * Yellow Plane: Carrier-based Recon Aircraft * Light Green Plane: Seaplane Bomber and Reconnaissance Seaplane Color-coded Naval Guns It is based on their '''roles, not ability. * Red Gun: Main Gun; Primarily used against ships, with a secondary role as AA. * Yellow Gun: Secondary Gun; increase in accuracy and AA stats. *Green Gun: High-angle dual-purpose guns or AA machine guns ** High-angle guns have the ability to effectively attack both aircraft and ships. ** AA machine guns specifically attack aircraft and always trigger tracer-fire effect. Midget Submarine Also known by it's design code name Type A Ko-hyoteki ( 甲標的甲型) which literally means Target Type A, it's a submarine equippable on Torpedo Cruisers, Submarines, and Seaplane Tenders. Frequently used because of their ability to attack before the shelling phase. Turbine Turbine are equippable on any ship. Turbine increases the evasion stat causing enemies to miss more often. Trivia ！すでのな One of Inazuma's lines written "backwards", in traditional Japanese format. Also appears as a wall scroll in the furniture page. 2-4-11 The fleet idol, Naka-chan dayo!~ (see number 48 designation). 2-4-11 refers to the fuel/ammo/steel combination received from her scrap. Beaver See Yukikaze and notice the similarities. pic related. Japanese fans calls her 'Hamster' instead. Big Seven A group of warship built to carry the biggest naval gun (41cm) allowed by the Washington Naval Treaty. It comprise of Nagato, Mutsu, USS West Virginia, USS Maryland, USS Colorado, HMS Rodney, and HMS Nelson. Black Rick Shooter/Black Ruck Shooter Nickname of Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class Kai and Battleship Ru-Class Kai, respectively. * Abbreviated as BRS Black Wock Shooter Nickname of Standard Carrier Wo-Class Kai Flagship. * Abbreviated as BWS BURNING LOVE Notable line from Kongou, a Kongou-class battleship built by Vickers Shipbuilding Company. Loves tea and fond of using English words due to her being built in England. Other examples: * 提督ゥ～、You've Got Mail! Love letterは許さないからネ! * Wow! Congratulation! * Tea timeは大事にしないとネー KTKM Shorthand for Kitakami. Wordplay from Japanese netslang KTKR which is read as kita kore, literally 'it's here', sort of like 'woohoo I got it' or 'I've been waiting for this!'. Melon-chan Nickname for Yuubari due to her uniform color scheme and general resemblance to a melon as well as the City of Yuubari, on the namesake Yuubari River, which is well known for its melons. Nagamon The name is due to Nagato's (長門) second kanji, 門, which can be pronounced as mon. Instead of being cool and serious, Nagato is usually depicted doing silly things or showing love to random destroyers, Northern Hime, and other girls. Rensouhou-chan (連装砲ちゃん) A Danbo-like robot which appears with Shimakaze. Amatsukaze, having a more formal character, calls hers Rensouhou-kun instead. RJ/Airport Light Carrier Ryūjō which has a second flight deck very flat chest. Don't complain about it, the chart agrees. Tenryuu Kindergarten A common theme where Tenryuu and her destroyers escort was regularly used in expeditions due to her low fuel and ammo cost. The official 4-koma also shows Tenryuu as being good at taking care of children (destroyers), hence the name. Zekamashi (ぜかまし) Shimakaze's name read backward (in traditional Japanese, characters are read right-to-left). Found on one of the Rensouhou-chan's life buoys. Birthdays of Ship Girls The birthdays of the ship girls are based from their date of launch sourced from their appropriate wikipedia pages. Alternative calculation method, like the date they get named or the date their construction start, could/would also be applied in some occasion. Destroyers Fubuki= |-|Akatsuki= |-|Mutsuki= |-|Hatsuharu= |-|Shiratsuyu= |-|Asashio= |-|Kagerou= |-|Yuugumo= |-|Others= Light Cruisers * Tenryuu 11 March * Tatsuta 29 May * Kuma 14 July * Tama 10 February * Kiso 14 December * Nagara 25 April * Isuzu 29 October * Natori February 16 * Yura 15 February * Kinu 29 May * Abukuma 16 March * Sendai 30 October * Jintsuu 8 December * Naka 24 March * Ooi 15 July * Kitakami 3 July * Yuubari 5 March * Agano 22 October * Noshiro 19 July * Yahagi 25 October * Sakawa 9 April * Ooyodo 2 April Heavy Cruisers * Furutaka 25 February * Kako 10 April * Aoba 25 September * Kinugasa 24 October * Myoukou 16 April * Nachi 15 June * Ashigara 22 April * Haguro 24 March * Takao 12 May * Atago 16 June * Maya 8 November * Choukai 30 June * Tone 21 November * Chikuma 19 March * Mogami 14 March * Mikuma 31 May * Suzuya 20 November * Kumano 15 October * Prinz Eugen 22 August Battleships * Nagato 9 November * Mutsu 31 May * Kongou 18 May * Hiei 21 November * Kirishima 1 December * Haruna 14 December * Fusou 28 March * Yamashiro 3 November * Ise 12 November * Hyuuga 27 January * Yamato 8 August * Musashi 1 November * Bismarck 14 February Light Carriers * Houshou 13 November * Ryuujou 2 April * Hiyou 24 June * Junyou 26 June * Shohou 1 June * Zuihou 19 June * Chitose 29 November * Chiyoda 29 November * Ryuuhou 16 November Standard Carriers * Akagi 22 April * Kaga 17 November * Souryuu 21 December * Hiryuu 16 November * Shoukaku 1 June * Zuikaku 27 November * Taihou 7 April * Unryuu 25 September * Amagi 1 October Submarines * I-8 20 July * I-19 16 September * I-168 26 June * 1-58 30 June * I-401 8 January * Maruyu 31 October * U-511 21 Febuary * RO-500 16 September Auxiliary * Akitsumaru 24 Sept * Akashi 29 June * Taigei/Ryuuhou 16 November * Mamiya 26 October * Katori 14 December List of vessels by Japanese voice actresses List of vessels by artist List of music by composers Acronyms Ever see an acronym in the wiki you didn't know the meaning of and urbandictionary doesn't have it? While it is preferable to not use acronyms to avoid confusion, some discussions will inevitably have them. This is an incomplete list of acronyms used in discussions by English-speaking KanColle players. * AA - Anti-Air * ACH - Aircraft Carrier Hime * ASW - Anti-Submarine Warfare * AS - Air Superiority * AS+ - Air Supremacy * BP - Blueprint * CI - Cut-In * CV - Character Voice, same as VA * DA - Double Attack * EO - Extra Operation (maps 1-5, 2-5, 3-5, 5-5, and some event maps) * FBB - Fast Battleship * FCF - Fleet Command Facility * FP - Firepower * AFP - Air Fighter Power * FS - Flagship * KC - Kantai Collection * LSC - Large Ship Construction * LoS/LOS - Line of Sight * RSC - Resources * RNG - Random Number Generator * SCAMP - Skilled Carrier-based Aircraft Maintenance Personnel * TP -Torpedo * VA - Voice Actress, same as CV * AACI - Anti-Air Cut-in * GS - Great Success Category:Kantai Collection Category:Tutorial Category:Help Category:Glossary